1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to footwear. In particular, the invention relates to shoes having spikes, such as golf shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf shoes, and some other sports shoes, have spikes in order to provide stability. The spikes extend downward into the ground to keep the feet from slipping during a golf swing. Spikes are usually about a quarter of an inch long and are made of a metal, such as steel. Usually each spike extends downward from a circular disc, which is attached to the sole or heel of the golf shoe.
Unfortunately, golfers and other athletes wearing spikes sometimes have to walk ()n surfaces other than grass. For example, golfers sometimes walk on cart paths, club shop floors, and rocky ground. Such surfaces can be uncomfortable or even dangerous to a person wearing spiked shoes, since the steel spikes cannot enter the hard surface and may slip. Another problem is that spikes may be damaging to some surfaces, such as floors and carpets. It is for this reason that spiked shoes are usually not allowed within club shops, and golfers must change or remove their shoes before entering a club shop.
In order to ease the problems with spikes, shoes have been designed with retractable spikes. These shoes usually have a mechanical or pneumatic apparatus for moving the spikes from an extended position to a retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,608, issued Jun. 9, 1981, to Tomuro, shows a golf shoe in which the spikes are concealed within a resilient elastic material . When the wearer of the shoe steps down on the shoe, the spikes are driven into the ground. When the foot is raised, the spikes retract, and any mud on the bottom of the shoe can be easily removed.